


Fevered Dreams

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Free!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Get Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has a fever and his dreams are interesting to say the least…. Written for Day One of RinHaru week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fevered Dreams

Rin had been sick before. It was just rare as he got older. His body was his life and keeping himself in a healthy state was so damn important that he generally didn’t get sick. So this… this was not something he was prepared for.

It had started off as sniffles. Simple little sniffles. Rin had ignored it, continued his training regime in the pool and at the gym. Running with Sousuke. He’d continued his routine as normal but just found himself getting more and more exhausted, falling into bed and falling asleep swiftly moments after, aching in the morning afterwards and taking long warm showers. He almost thought about doing a Haru and spending hours in the bath but Rin wanted to keep going. And he had kept going.

He was captain after all and he had to keep going otherwise if he stopped… well, Rin was sure when he actually stopped he might just fall down so that was best avoided. Instead, it was at practice, Rin walking down the sides of the pool in his legskins and jacket that it finally happened. He didn’t know what it was – maybe the temperature of the pool area, maybe the fact he’d been unable to face food, his stomach recoiling when Sousuke had devoured something right in front of him but all of a sudden Rin had found himself introduced to the hard tile floor and heard the panicking around him as he’d passed out. Apparently his “sniffles” has transformed into a bout of full blown flu and Rin was now confined to a room in Samezuka he hadn’t known existed.

It was a room on his own near the nurse’s office. A room with a gurney type bed and an old television, scratchy sheets and old posters that gave medical advice. Rin had visited the nurse’s office a few times – the pain of being a captain of a swim team to an occasional bunch of idiots but not to this place. Rin could’ve been sent home but he didn’t want to make Gou or his mother sick and so it seemed the best option to stay at Samezuka until he recovered.

But it wasn’t fun being left alone most of the time. First of all, Rin was bored as the television only got shitty channels and despite the fact he had his music and his phone, it was little reprieve after the second day. Sousuke had visited, wearing a mask as “protection” from Rin’s contagion and if Rin had had the energy, he would’ve kicked his friend in the shin. Or the balls. Whichever he could reach for being an asshole but instead, he’d only managed to swear at him as he then went into a coughing fit, coughing up green gunk and making Sousuke leave pretty quickly. Rin really couldn’t blame him for that.

The other problem was Rin kept having a fever and with the fever… came interesting dreams. He blamed seeing an old cop show for the first weird ass dream where he was a cop with Sousuke being his annoying partner, solving crimes and being snarky to each other. He couldn’t figure out why Nagisa appeared as an astronaut though. That confused him.

In this elaborate fevered dream, there was Haru too and Rin was confused as to why he was in chef’s whites but he only questioned it when he woke up, sweating and sticky, his body aching and his mouth dry. As in the dream, Rin had taken it for granted and was in Haru’s hot kitchen, their bodies close, the heat of the pans and ovens making sweat appear on Haru’s brow and Rin had leaned forward to lick a bead off his skin, tasting it as he saw Haru’s widen in shock from Rin’s actions. It was worth it as then they were so close… so hot… their lips met in a tentative kiss that tasted of chocolate and coffee.

That was when he’d woken up – during the good part where the kiss was heating up but it wasn’t the only dream he had featuring Haru. He had ones that were less far-fetched, rendezvous in showers, by pools and in the locker rooms around tournaments – the sound of the crowds outside echoing as they pressed their bodies and lips together.

It wasn’t that Rin was obsessed with Haru –  _okay,_ as Sousuke always teased, he was a little – but in his dreams, Haru reappeared in different guises but always the dreams ended with a familiar kiss.

He’d been getting better – his fever no longer as high and his body no longer as wrecked when he had the last and most vivid of his sick dreams. It was the heat he remembered, the desert, the sand and the need for water. Rin was wandering in the vast wasteland of some location he had no idea about, his head aching from the lack of liquid. It was then he saw an oasis, beautiful and crystal clear, and Rin made towards it, smiling when he saw Haru there already –somehow unsurprised that he was, and Rin ran towards him as he bathed in the water. They kissed in the water, splashed one another and when Rin woke up from his dream, he was confused, expecting to be wet from the water, the vividness of it still painted behind his open eyes, Haru’s kiss still lingering on his lips.  

But perhaps what confused him more was that Haru was hovering above in the dull boring room his blue eyes seeming to sparkle from the limited lighting. He almost looked like he shone and Rin blinked as he realised quite how close Haru’s face was to his own.

He could feel Haru’s breath against his lips and they felt damp as he licked his tongue over them.

“Haru…?” Rin croaked out.

“You were asking me to kiss you,” Haru stated bluntly.

With that admission, Rin almost fell out of his bed, his mouth opening to say something but nothing coming out apart from a noise that resembled “wah”.

“You didn’t want me to?”

Rin did kinda want to kiss Haru – or yes, he  _really really_ did want to kiss Haru but he didn’t want to be the first time he kissed Haru to be some kinda delirious dream due to his flu.

“Yeah,” he admitted, “just wanted to be fully awake the first time we did.”

Haru only made a snorting noise and rolled his eyes. “Always romantic.”

And with that, he leaned towards Rin’s face, cupping his cheeks with his hands and pressing their lips together. Rin wanted to say he didn’t want Haru to get sick and he shouldn’t be kissing him but all words seemed to slip away and Rin just relaxed into the slow move of their lips and tongues together.

When Haru finally moved back, Rin felt his face was damn hot but Haru’s cool as water fingers remained there, keeping his skin cool.

“If you get sick don’t blame me,” Rin said after a moment and Haru only gave a small “huff”.

“You can barely catch me in the pool… I’m not going to catch the flu from you.”

Rin tried to figure out if he’d been insulted but didn’t bother thinking on it too long as his eyes felt heavy again and he laid back into his pillows, dreaming of his first kiss with Haru. But this time it wasn’t just fevered dreams. It had been real.


End file.
